The Afternoon After The Night Before
by Merrybeans
Summary: Miri and Evin discuss Evin's whereabouts last night. Miri gets some unexpected answers.


**A/N:** A short sequel to _Shoot the Moon, that Poisonous Fruit._ As with that fic, this contains suggestions of slash (male/male).

**The Afternoon After The Night Before  
**

'Where were you last night?' Miri asked as Evin Larse stumbled into the Rider barracks for lunch. He still looked slightly blurry-eyed and dazed. 'Have you only just woken up? Evin- it's _midday!_'

He plonked onto the bench next to her and snatched one of the bread rolls from her tray.

'Evin!'

'What?'

Miri scowled. 'Where were you? –Actually, I don't know why I'm bothering to ask. No doubt you were with another lady.'

Evin munched on the bread but his eyes began to sparkle a little. 'That is where you'd be wrong, my dear fisher-girl.'

Miri's eyebrows shot up. 'Well, I _am_ surprised. So where were you then? You've clearly been drinking.'

'I had a few drinks, yes, and then I slept.'

Miri snorted but she couldn't help smiling at that mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 'And what happened in between, eh?'

He winked. 'I'll tell you when you're older.'

Miri rolled her eyes. Changing the subject, she asked, 'You're not going to see Commander Buri like that are you?'

Evin frowned as he picked up an apple. 'Commander Buri…? Why would I– ' Remembering the meeting he was supposed to be attending, he swore fluently.

'Ten minutes, Evin. You'd better run.'

Leaping to his feet and taking a massive chunk out of the apple, he half-ran half-stumbled from the room. Miri laughed.

--

It was evening and Miri was looking for something warm to fill her empty stomach with. It had been another long day. Entering the mess hall, she saw Evin yawning over his half-eaten supper. Grabbing her own tray, she made her way over to him.

'Wake up, dolt.'

Evin jumped at the sound of her voice and as he winced, Miri noticed he was not sitting directly on the relentless wood of the bench.

She frowned. 'A cushion, Evin? You look like one of the trainees after their first day.'

To Miri's utmost surprise, her friend actually blushed a little. 'I've had a long day.'

'It's only been eight hours since you got up!' She laughed. 'Did you get to your meeting on time?'

Evin made a face. 'Just. Buri wasn't very pleased with me.'

'Did you fall asleep during it?'

'Not quite.'

Miri chuckled again. Leaning on the table, she gave him an impish look. 'So, I'm still intrigued: where were you last night? Who were you with?'

'Well, you can continue to be intrigued, my dear Miri. Eat up. Did I tell you about the time Padraig fell asleep in the saddle? Now _that_ was funny.'

Miri rolled her eyes and tucked into her food as he launched into the story. She'd already heard it a number of times and knew he was only using it to distract her. Well, she would not be shaken off _that_ easily.

'…and when he landed in the horse muck-! Well, that really just topped it all off! The look on his face was _wonderful_.'

'Why couldn't you have stayed asleep in your soup?' complained Miri. 'I was quite happy without hearing this story for the fiftieth time.'

Evin poked his tongue out. 'Spoil-sport.' He yawned and rubbed his neck, loosening his shirt as he did so.

Miri's eyes were drawn to the slice of collarbone that was now exposed, and she was shocked at what she saw.

'Evin – is that- is that a _bite mark_?'

'What?!' Evin looked both confused and panicked- something Miri hadn't seen for a very long time. Seeing her eyes flicker back to his collarbone, he clapped a hand over the skin. Craning his neck, he tried to peek under his fingers, but even he wasn't _that_ flexible.

Miri's eyebrows were high as she asked incredulously, '_Who_ were you with last night?'

Evin scowled. 'Let it go, Miri.'

'Fine. Come on, let's get you back to your room. I can get you some stuff to cover that mark up, if you want.'

He blinked. 'You can?'

Miri grinned wickedly as she collected their trays. 'There are advantages to having healer friends. If you hurry up, we'll go there first.'

Evin didn't need to be told twice. Springing out of his chair, he gathered his cushion and discarded jacket and followed Miri.

They crossed the courtyard and left the Rider Barracks behind. They would need to go through the palace proper to reach the Healer's Wing and they entered at the first entrance they came to. It was near the page quarters and led past the indoor practice courts.

As the two Riders ambled down the corridor, one of the doors ahead of them opened. A young knight emerged, a naked sword in his hand and sweat making his shirt stick to his back. He closed the door and turned, pushing his dark hair away from his face.

When he saw the Riders, he jumped and- _something_ crossed his face. Miri tried to decipher that expression; was it horror? Shock? Discomfort? She realised the knight had his eyes trained on Evin (and wasn't that the important knight from King's Reach? She forgot his name, but she was certain his family was of high standing).

The knight swallowed. 'Evin,' he muttered.

Miri frowned and looked to her friend. His hands were clenched and his cheeks had some colour in them again. Was he coming down with a fever? It was very odd behaviour for him.

'Faleron.' Evin nodded; Miri's frown deepened.

The knight returned the nod. His eyes flicked briefly to Miri, and then he turned on his heel and marched off.

After a few seconds of silence, Evin cleared his throat and said, 'Well? Shall we?' He indicated the corridor and Miri started to walk on.

Five paces down and it hit her. She stopped short, her mouth dropping open.

Evin was two steps further before he realised his friend had been left behind. He pivoted, hugging his cushion to his chest. 'What's wrong?'

Miri tried to talk but all that emerged was a series of splutters. She flung her hand at where Faleron had been thirty seconds ago.

'What?' said Evin, but his voice was too tense and that flush was returning to his cheeks once more.

Finally she managed to exclaim, 'With _him?_'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' retorted the Player, and just like the knight, he turned on his heel and flounced away.

He left Miri spluttering wildly to herself.

---


End file.
